


I can still taste the blood on your lips

by requim



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requim/pseuds/requim
Summary: 吸血鬼au的一个画面a





	I can still taste the blood on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thanks to 阿镜 who plot the whole thing. thank you for the awesome headcanons and all the brilliant plots!!! can't wait to read more!!!

格朗泰尔几乎是饿醒的。他的腹部的灼烧感一路延伸至喉咙，他想要大叫，把拳头狠狠砸在什么东西上面，他想要进食。他需要进食。但他睁不开眼，那光线太过明亮，像是针似的。

他吞咽。那股灼烧感更重了，像是喉咙里被丢进了一团火，或者一只太过于活泼的猴子。他挣扎起来，手却忽然被人按住，凉冰冰的手指搭在他的手腕上，他挣扎的更厉害了，但于事无补。他既说不出话，也睁不开眼，现在连活动也被限制住了。

他感觉到手腕上的力加重了，那手指冷的像冰柜里拿出来的啤酒瓶壁，也一样的湿漉漉。他听到呼气声，以及——以及他不应该听到的，太过清楚而显得甚至不太真实的牙齿刺破皮肤的声音。

然后他听到了安灼拉的声音。那可能不是安灼拉，毕竟他还清楚的记得自己是怎么死的：那颗子弹，射进他的前胸，穿过他的薄T恤，嵌进他的胸口。说话的可能是什么天使，或者以他的情况来说，什么恶魔？——的声音：喝了这个，喝了这个，你会好受很多。

他于是张了嘴：永远不要拒绝别人给你吃饭的机会，或者喝酒。或者睡觉。这是他小时候就学到的。他感到那只凑到自己面前的手腕，带着他从来没有问过的如此诱人的血的香气。他伸出舌头。  
伤口不是很大，他又没有咬合的力气，只能小口舔舐。他听到一声细小的叹息，现在这声叹息听起来确确实实像安灼拉了：他忽然惊慌起来。安灼拉怎么会在这里？安灼拉不应该在这里，他已经死了，而安灼拉还活着，不管吸血鬼怎么定义“活着”，安灼拉都不应该跟他这个毫无疑问死的透的不能再透的人类呆在一起。

“你现在可以睁开眼睛了。别太快，” 他又听到安灼拉的声音在说话了。“你现在很虚弱，给你太多血你受不住的，我们慢慢来。” 

他照做了，脑子里因为摄入的血液空白一片。他睁开眼：他看见了安灼拉，耀眼的不真实，更准确的说法是一切他视线所及之处都亮的不真实，但他现在只看得到安灼拉。他的金头发，汗津津的，垂在头边，他的脸，他的眼睛——正看着格朗泰尔，他的没有血色的嘴唇。他很久没有见过安灼拉的嘴唇失去血色的样子了，他突然不合时宜的想起来，自从安灼拉从他的脖子上吸了第一口血以来，他就没有见过安灼拉的嘴唇失去血色样子了。

他收回舌头，想要说话，但喉咙里出来的沙哑声音吓了他一跳，他看到安灼拉俯身，松开了一只抓着他的手腕的手，搭上他的肩膀，很温柔的放上来，甚至可能没有用力，只是堪堪擦过他的衣服布料。“我不能看着你死，”他说，现在手用了点力，“我不能看着你死，我没有别的办法，格朗泰尔，我很抱歉——我该给你这个选择的，这不是一个我一个人就有权利做出来的选择，但我当时没有别的办法了——我从来没有见过你流那么多血，格朗泰尔，你现在好好休息。” 

他把手腕从格朗泰尔嘴边抽走，后者瞪大了眼睛任他照做了，他看着安灼拉又把伤口咬开些许，再次把手腕放过来。

 

格朗泰尔下一次醒过来大约是下午，但鉴于他现在对阳光的认知全然不同了，他也说不上来具体时刻。安灼拉不在房间里，但他的气味还附着在每一寸家具上，粘在格朗泰尔的皮肤里，和他嘴里残余的血腥味缠绕在一起。他现在能想起发生的那些事情了：他扑过过去，他还没来得及担心自己够不够快就已经疼的无法呼吸，接着是他确实无法呼吸了，他开始无法感觉到疼痛，视线模糊，他隐约记得安灼拉是怎么蹲在他身边呼唤他的名字，他张开嘴想要回应但是说不出话——他还记得他是怎么说了我爱你，手指搭在安灼拉的被他的血染脏了的手臂上，然后无力地滑落下去。接着是一片黑暗。

他动了动手腕，骨骼发出奇异的一阵响动。他慢慢地侧过身，赤裸的脚踏在地板上：他感受不到温度，或者任何类似的东西，但触感又从未如此清晰。

差不多在他站起来的那个瞬间安灼拉就打开了门。格朗泰尔还站不稳，差点跌倒在地；于是下一秒安灼拉就到了他的身边，他还没能看清他是怎么动起来的，安灼拉就已经扶住了他。

“你只是不太适应新的身体，”安灼拉握着他的胳膊说到，“很快就没事了。这是仓促转换的必然后果。” 

格朗泰尔张了张嘴，意识到自己能发声了。“所以我是吸血鬼了。” 他说，随后补充：”像你一样的。” 

他不需要多思考一秒就后悔了，这是他千万句可供挑选的转化后第一句和安灼拉说的话里面最蠢的一句。安灼拉的脸突然沉了下来，“格朗泰尔，”他很慢地说，几乎称得上是小心翼翼的：格朗泰尔从没见过他这么说话。“听着，我很抱歉，关于没有征得你的同意，在此问题上我没有任何辩驳的话，但——” 

“阿波罗，”格朗泰尔突然说，安灼拉闭上了嘴，只看着他。“好了，安灼拉，这也绝对不是个我预想过的结果，但我也不想这个时候跟你来这场谈话，如果我们必须得用这场谈话的话——没必要道歉，阿波罗，没必要道歉。” 

安灼拉没有作声，他扶着格朗泰尔的胳膊让他借力站起来，带着他绕着房间慢慢的散步。在他们从衣柜那边折返回来的时候格朗泰尔已经不需要被扶着了。

他侧过头，安灼拉的嘴唇还是毫无血色，甚至比他头一次醒过来的时候更甚一筹。可能是因为他的视线更清晰了，“安灼拉，”他忽然说，“你有多久没有进食了？” 

安灼拉看了他一眼，”现在需要进食的不是我，格朗泰尔。” 他坐回床沿，把颈侧的头发拨开。“你现在需要大量的血，要不然你的身体无法承受住转换需要的体力的。”

\---- 

格朗泰尔看着安灼拉，他倾身过去，只倾了一点点，近到他能听得到安灼拉薄薄一层皮肤覆盖着的血管里血液的流动声音。通常这么做的人是他，他，坐在床沿，或者靠着床头，侧过头露出颈侧皮肤，看着安灼拉凑上来，过来喝他的血。很快安灼拉会颤抖的往回缩一点，他们或许会接吻，安灼拉凑过来，嘴里还带着他的血的味道。也或许安灼拉会继续用舌尖舔他的脖子上因为吸血鬼唾液作用而开始愈合的伤口，下身跟他磨蹭在一起。但他们会做爱，通常是安灼拉进完食之后餍足的缓慢的性爱，他拿着润滑剂给格朗泰尔扩张，动作很慢，慢的格朗泰尔脑子像是塞满棉花，像是他要疯了——那股快感涨在他的脑子里，而没有发泄途径，只有安灼拉凉冰冰的，因为润滑剂变的太过于滑腻的手指来回抽插着他的入口。

在他真的快要忍不住的时候安灼拉会撤掉他的手指，看着格朗泰尔是怎么一点一点把他的阴茎全部吞进去，牙齿抵在吸血鬼苍白的肩膀上，手颤抖着，他的腿会缠上安灼拉的腰，被安灼拉顶的发不出一点声音。

但现在安灼拉主动给他露出了脖子，垂着眼睛没有看他，他意识到安灼拉可能是在看他的手，他的变成了吸血鬼的手，现在跟安灼拉的一样苍白了。

“安灼拉，” 他低语，像是喉咙里面发出的叹息，他凑过去，像是他记忆里安灼拉做的那样轻轻咬住他的脖子，他听到安灼拉突然抽搐了一下，然后放松下来。

于是他咬破了安灼拉的脖子，让安灼拉的血滑进他的喉咙。安灼拉的味道在他大脑里炸开，他没法思考，像是他的整个世界里都只有安灼拉，安灼拉和他的味道，和他的血，他想要把牙齿埋进去，直到安灼拉的最后一滴血流进。

“格朗泰尔，” 他忽然听到遥远的安灼拉喊他的声音，“操。” 

他忽然惊醒过来，松开安灼拉，血还挂在他的牙尖和嘴唇上，他舔舐干净，安灼拉面色苍白：你很难形容一个吸血鬼面色苍白，他们没有不苍白的时候，但你也找不到第二个来形容此刻安灼拉的词语。他深深吸气，靠在床头，把格朗泰尔拉到自己身上。“操，”格朗泰尔说，有些惊恐地，“你还好吧？我——” （shit，are you alright? i don’t know what just happened, it just —— shit ,Enjolras, i’m so sorry—)

“刚被初拥的吸血鬼的确需要大量的血，我没事，” 安灼拉说，手滑进格朗泰尔德T恤，放在他的肩胛骨上，再滑到腰，他知道格朗泰尔喜欢这个。（ you just keep going, I’m fine.) 

然而格朗泰尔没有再继续喝下去，他知道现在自己想要什么，也知道安灼拉想要什么，他去吻安灼拉的嘴唇，然后是他冷冰冰的皮肤，雕塑似的温度。他弯下身吻安灼拉的胸膛和小腹，直到那里变成湿漉漉的一片。他舔过安灼拉腹部的纹路，没有再往下探过去，但安灼拉毫无疑问的已经勃起，他只穿着条运动裤，布料被他阴茎分泌出来的前液打湿。安灼拉在他身子下面不耐的扭动，手指插进他的头发里。

“操，格朗泰尔，够了。” 他突然抓住格朗泰尔的头发根逼迫后者抬起头与他相望——格朗泰尔意识到安灼拉之前从未这么对待过他，粗暴又用力，他看着安灼拉的蓝眼睛，后者刚才很明显的咬了嘴唇，因其现在殷红的像是刚吸了血。格朗泰尔慢悠悠地抬起身子亲了亲安灼拉的嘴唇，然后伸手去够柜子里的润滑剂。安灼拉执意在他们做爱的时候用上大量的润滑剂，所以他们的卧室里从不缺这个东西。他想给安灼拉润滑，但安灼拉已经把那管东西从他手里抢了过去。他挪了挪身子，分开了腿。

格朗泰尔看着他是如何自己把手探到两腿之间给自己扩张，他气息不稳，脸上泛着红晕，格朗泰尔几乎可以为这个画面就射出来。安灼拉湿漉漉的呜咽，抬起头吻他的唇，用来吸血的牙齿抵着格朗泰尔口腔里的柔软的皮肤。他只划破了一点点，浅尝则止，格朗泰尔能感觉到自己的味道在安灼拉嘴里蔓延，安灼拉现在身上全是他的味道了。

他不是很温柔地刺进安灼拉的身体里，直到后者被完全进入，因为疼痛和快感呻吟起来。他吻上安灼拉的肩膀，舌头在他光滑的皮肤上画着圈，看着安灼拉因为他每一次往前挺动而颤抖。现在他把牙齿刺下去了，那不是个适合吸血的地方，幸好这也不是他的主要目的，他只需要一点血，就一点，他品尝安灼拉的味道，他从未品尝过任何一种如此美味的食物。他闭着眼睛，安灼拉的头发划过他的脸。

安灼拉的阴茎戳在他们的腹部上，坚硬又因为快感跳动着，格朗泰尔的手摸下去握住他，格朗泰尔想要报复他：在他们往先的无数次性爱里安灼拉是如何仅仅靠后面就把他操到高潮，他熟知格朗泰尔的身体，就像格朗泰尔也熟悉他的一样，他会恶意的吻着格朗泰尔的喉结，牙齿挤压上去，不刺破，但也不会收回去。但他随即改变了主意，在日后——他确信无疑的相信，他会有更多次这样的机会，在他不是因为刚被转换而还有点头脑发晕的时候。他握住安灼拉的阴茎，后者没有过太久就射了，声音支离破碎地喊着格朗泰尔的名字，嘴里还有格朗泰尔的血的味道，他射在格朗泰尔的手上，格朗泰尔把他湿漉漉地手蹭上安灼拉的腰。他毋需太久也高潮了，安灼拉的手抱着他的背，安灼拉的头发蹭着他的皮肤，安灼拉轻轻喘息着念着他的名字的声音。高潮冲刷过他的身体，到他的每一根头发尖。吸血鬼的身体甚至比人类的还要敏感，他的指甲嵌入安灼拉的皮肤，他叫着安灼拉的名字。

他躺到安灼拉身边，呼吸还没有平稳下来，安灼拉的呼吸打在他的脖子上，他把头埋在他的脖子里，格朗泰尔知道他想要自己的血，但他没有伸出牙齿。他嘟囔着你睡一觉吧， 格朗泰尔。身子紧贴着格朗泰尔的。


End file.
